Best Buddy
by Trausti
Summary: When Naruto and Kiba get drunk whit their friends interesting things happen... What will they do when they wake up in each others arms?...


"Tenten´s my best girl." Naruto slurred and pointed at said girl on the dance floor doing wonderful things whit her tong in the Hyuga prodigies' mouth.

"What? Why? Why not Sakura or Hinata?" The dog nin asked sitting next to the blond.

"´Cause Sakura-chan scares me and Hinata´s weird, she always goes red or faints when I talk to her." Naruto explained using his hands, waiving them in all directions. "But you my friend are my best buddy." He then said and hugged the Inuzuka.

"Aww… Naruto you're my best buddy too, but why?" Kiba asked obviously drunk and hugged the blond back.

"You see ´cause." Naruto started and pointed at the people around them. "Sasuke is a jerk." He pointed at the passed out man in the seat next to him. "Neji got a sick showed up his ass." At that he pointed at were said man was dancing and groping his female teammate. "Lee and Shino are just weird. No offence buddy." Naruto said to Shino who was sipping his drink.

"None taken." The bug user said leaning back in his seat.

"And Shikamaru is too uptight." Naruto pointed accusingly at the pineapple haired man. "Why won´t you drink whit us!?" He then whined at the sober man.

"Someone has to get you all home and I know it´s not gonna be you." Shikamaru said taking a sip from his soda that had been spiked three seconds earlier by Kiba.

"I can go home by my self." Naruto said standing up and heading for the door bumping in to many people on the way.

"I'll walk him home." Kiba said and stood up, taking his jacket and running after the mumbling blond.

* * *

"This is were you live?" Kiba asked when they were outside of Narutos apartment.

"Aha, good night buddy." Naruto said and was about to walk in side when he was yanked back and Kiba smashed his lips on the blonds.

When they pulled apart Kiba slurred. "I live just five minutes away, wanna come over?" Naruto just grabbed the slightly taller boys´ neck and crushed his lips on his while wrapping his legs around his waist.

Kiba took that as a yes and stumbled to his house, all while having the blond attached to his mouth.

When he finally managed to open the door they fell in giggling like mad.

"My room´s upstairs." Kiba said pulling Naruto up the stairs and stopping a few times to give him a kiss or a good grope. When they opened the door to Kibas room Akamaru greeted them whit a growl. "Hush boy, you sleep outside to night." The dog boy said pushing his dog outside and closing the door before jumping the blond who was lying on his bed.

This was gonna be one heck of a night.

* * *

When Kiba finally woke up all he saw was blond hair and he felt arms around his waist. Pulling away he looked down at the sleeping face of Naruto who just happened to wake up and look right at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both males yelled and jumped away from each other, Kiba pressed against the wall still on his bed and Naruto against a wall on the other side of the room. That however didn´t last long for when they discovered that they were naked they both jumped in the bed and under the cowers again.

"Kiba, what´s going on in there are you alright?" Came the sound of Kibas sister and he knew that she would walk right in after a moment.

He grabbed Naruto and stuffed him under the bed before his sister could see him.

"What happened, I heard yelling?" Hana, his sister asked and walked in looking around.

"Nothing, I just woke up and saw a bird sitting on my nose, it freaked me out." Kiba lied smoothly and sat up in his bed.

His sister nodded and didn´t mention that his window was closed and had been that way sins that bird accident had actually happened a few years back, Kiba never looked at birds the same way again.

"Alright, come down in a minute mom´s making breakfast and bring your friend whit you I bet he´s starving." She smiled as Narutos head came from under the bed smiling sheepishly at her and waiving.

Kiba just sat there and didn´t believe it, his mom would have to meet Naruto, oh god he was so dead.

Naruto climbed on to the bed and pulled on his boxers. "So, you remember anything?" He asked cautiously.

"Not much but enough to remember what we did." Kiba answered and held his face, feeling the hangover come full force. Naruto nodded and stood up throwing a pair of boxers at Kibas face before pulling a shirt on.

"Well we better get down there, unless you think it´s better if I go and you handle your mother alone?" Kiba was surprised at Naruto to actually allowing him to decide whether he should to stay or leave.

"No it´s fine, just throw me a shirt." Kiba said holding out a hand and getting a shirt in his face. "Naruto!" He yelled and jumped up running at the blond that yelped and ran out of the room and down the stairs right in Kibas mom.

"Sorry Mrs. Inuzuka, I didn´t see you there." Naruto said smiling and standing up from the floor as a big dog growled at him for running in to his mistress.

Kiba stood frozen in the middle of the stairs only in his boxers and just waited till his mother would start yelling at him and Naruto about how irresponsible they were and that she never wanted to see Naruto near him again. To tell the truth Kiba didn´t want Naruto to be kicked out, he actually liked the blond in more than one way.

"It´s alright, Naruto was it?" His mother shocked him whit those words.

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage." Naruto said holding his hand out to the Inuzuka female.

"Inuzuka Mitara, just call me Mitara." She said laughing and shook his hand smiling, turning to her son that was still frozen on the spot she said. "Are you gonna stand there all day or are you coming down here to eat breakfast whit us?"

Kiba snapped out of his daze and ran to Naruto and taking his hand, surprising the hyperactive ninja and making him smile.

"You know Naruto I'm trusting you whit him. He´s my only boy so you better take good care of him." Mitara said over her shoulder on her way to the kitchen were Kibas sister was laughing her ass of over the faces Kiba made when thought his mother wasn´t looking.

Naruto followed her and gave Kiba a sweet kiss before saying. "Don´t worry, I'll take care of him."

Kiba practically glowed at the semi statement that Naruto really cared for him and wasn´t just trying to use him, and even if Naruto was uke he sure knew how to act to make Kiba feel all safe and protected.

* * *

**A/N : Ok i got intrested in this pairing and decided to try it...**


End file.
